Mikhail Ivashkov
Biography Early Life Mikhail was born in the time of war. As his mother gave birth to him, battles waged around the small shack. The Polish army desolated the village, setting fire to buildings and killing anyone on sight. Dmtri tried to keep his wife silent, but it was hopeless. A Polish soldier entered their shack and looked at the new mother and father. Tension passed between the two parties and the sound of heart beats filled the room. The soldier left after putting a finger to his lips. "Stay quiet," he meant. They did. The new family survived the raid. WWII Soviet Union Assassin Chernobyl Present Day Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Characteristics In ANIMAL MANIPULATION, the user can control animals, they can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. Users may be able to call forth hoards of rats or insects to wipe out a crop, or to encourage bees to replant it. Powers * Limited Telepathy - It is through this ability that Mikhail is able to control any animal he desires. He can control the animal simply by thought. * Empathy - Through his limited telepathy, Mikhail can share the animals feelings and vice versa. If Mikhail was feeling on edge, so would the animal he was controlling. Likewise, if the animal was injured and Mikhail didn't sever his connection fast enough, he would feel immense pain as well. * Animal Imitation - If Mikhail is bonded to an animal for long periods of time, he starts adapting to their biology. For example: by being bonded to Solas and Faolan, Mikhail has enhanced senses, speed, agility, and endurance. He can grow his teeth into canines and his fingernails into claws. Mikhail cannot transform into animals. This power only enables the user to mimic animalistic traits while still in their original form. * Longevity (artificially acquired)- Though over ninety years old, Mikhail appears to only be in his late-twenties. * Regenerative Healing Factor (artificially acquired)- Mikhail can heal from very nearly any wound. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Lykos is a dangerously skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant. He received training in World War II hand-to-hand combat as well as multiple martial arts by his buddies. He was trained in more of them while being molded into an assassin by the Soviet Union. * Multi-lingual: He is fluent in Russian, English, German, and Japanese. Though he can speak the languages without an accent, he does often add an Russian twang to his English. * Expert Spy: He is an expert in the field of espionage due to his training into an assassin by the Soviet Union. He is skilled in stealth, demolitions, survival, deducing other persons ways of thinking and other fields. Whenever possible, he uses his animals to infiltrate the facility by themselves or takes them with him. * Expert Assassin: Trained by the Soviet Union, Lykos is an expert assassin. He has has mastered and implemented several methods to silently eliminate sentries with bladed weapons, garrotes or his bare hands, making him as lethal. He is a master at stealth and tracking and is very intelligent. Lykos has made a habit out of constantly studying his surroundings and depicting what he can and cannot do in whatever situation should happen. Equipment * Kevlar Padded Jacket - To protect him from stray bullets and knifes. * Ducati Streetfighter 848 - Painted black and loaded with a variety of weapons, Lykos is seen on this bike when going to an from a mission. Often times his wolves, Solas and Faolan can be seen running behind him. Companions Over the years, Mikhail has taken many animals under his command... Trivia * "Lykos" means "Wolf" in Greek.